The End of an Era
by Sheller2
Summary: Ruby and Walt struggle with a mysterious issue common to both of them
1. Chapter 1

_**I attended Longmire Days this year and was so happy to meet the cast. To my surprise, it was possible for me to have several wonderful chats with Louanne Stephens, who plays Ruby. She was kind and warm and I was thrilled when she gave me a Longmire script (S3: Wanted Man, which I promptly trotted around "Durant" getting autographed). So this is, in part, a tribute to Louanne/Ruby. PS, this is my first story, so be gentle. I found some of the fic posting guidelines to be vague or lacking completing...**_

Ruby had been fidgeting with this issue for some time now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to confide in someone at work about it. Vic seemed very distracted of late, with her mind on personal problems and worries about money and housing. Ferg, similarly, always seemed bent on 'improving himself' and studied training manuals or the County Firearms and Permit and Infractions binder. Neither was a good choice to turn to with her worries. And Ruby certainly couldn't talk to Walt. He seemed moody and unreachable most days. Even Cady did not understand much about what was eating at her dad. They had ceased having their Saturday morning father-daughter breakfasts months ago.

So the issue went unresolved for a time, and was placed on the back shelf of Ruby's mind while she looked at completing her monthly reports and organizing the eviction notice plans for the next quarter.

One particular warm spring morning, Henry surprised them all by bringing freshly baked pastries into the office, "a new recipe" he declared proudly, as he distributed napkins and berry pastries. After the taste testing was concluded Ruby tried to get his attention without the others' notice. Finally she winked at him and very subtly used her pencil to point towards the back staircase.

"See you all later" called Henry as he headed down the front stairs. "Don't forget that I am donating half the proceeds of drinks tomorrow evening between 5 and 7 pm towards a Healthy Baby program on the Rez. Hope you can all be there." "Okay, sounds REALLY healthy" called Vic, laughing. Ferg looked up from his books, with crumbs on his chin, but did not reply. Walt had already gone back into his office (with a pastry) and thus had not heard Henry's departing message. Henry would phone Walt later in the day to invite him to the event.

Ruby, sensing that the coast was clear, scooted down the back stairs and met Henry out on the sidewalk. "What is on your mind Ruby", enquired Henry, with a look of concern.

"Can we meet for lunch this week Henry? I need your help with something and it's a secret," blurted Ruby.

"Of course" said Henry, putting his arm gently around her shoulder. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, except it would have to be at the Pony. The Busy Bee is too busy" she said. "No privacy in this town."

"Alright", replied Henry. "Can you make it early? If you can come at about 11 am, before I open up for the day, we will have the place to ourselves. I was going to open up a bit later tomorrow because the charity event will be busy and I'll be working late. We would have about an hour."

"Thanks Henry", Ruby said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Not a word about this to anyone. Please!"

"My lips are sealed", he replied, making a little gesture with his thumb and forefinger. He zipped his lips and threw away the invisible key over his right shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ruby started work a little bit earlier than normal since she knew she would be sneaking around a bit and taking a longer lunch break. Thankfully she didn't have to make much eye contact with anyone in the office all morning, other than to participate in the usual salutations. She hated sneaking around. At 10:45 am she grabbed her purse and notebook and told Vic that she had to run an errand and get some office supplies on her lunch break.

"Okay Ruby. Don't spend your pennies all in one place" said Vic with a laugh, remembering this odd expression that her grandmother used to use. "I hear that Post-Its come in 6 colours now", Vic joked. "Ha ha" Ruby retorted as she went out the door. She drove quickly out to the Red Pony, uncertain how her conversation with Henry would go.

"Ah Ruby, you look worried. Come in" said Henry, welcoming her into the empty bar. "What can I make you for lunch today?"

"I'm not sure I can eat anything. My stomach is all tied up in knots today" exclaimed Ruby with a glum look on her face.

"Well, you have to eat. How about your favourite - a cheeseburger deluxe, no onions, with a half order of fries?" offered Henry.

"You know me well my friend" said Ruby, acknowledging Henry's awareness of her food preferences as well as her anxious state.

"We can talk while I cook. Here, sit down."

"Oh Henry. What am I going to do?" Ruby moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby began to explain. She had just turned 66 and was on borrowed time, having received a one-year reprieve from a forced retirement from the Sheriff's Department. Last year Walt had been kind enough to submit the recommendation for a one-year extension. With so many seniors wanting or needing to work longer to make ends meet these days, many states had eliminated the mandatory _Retirement at 65_ rule. However Wyoming had not repealed this law yet and any time now, Ruby expected to be given her marching orders.

She felt very torn about it all. She loved her job and it had always given her a great sense of purpose. It complemented her church work very well, and perhaps more importantly and personally, she found working with Walt and the crew joyous. Seeing the younger deputies learning and growing into their jobs was rewarding and like the other folks, Ruby liked helping people in need or distress, particularly people of their community. And there was something about this latter batch of deputies that really pulled at her heart strings.

But no one has a perfect life. About four months ago, her husband Bill had been diagnosed with a slow growing but treatable form of cancer. Her perspective on life and love and work had changed drastically, although very few people knew of her pain. She rarely burdened others with her problems, and refused to let her work suffer for it.

Five years ago she had witnessed first-hand how Martha's cancer and subsequent death had nearly destroyed Walt. Ruby did not want to miss out on ANYTHING with Bill, no matter good or bad, happy or unpleasant. Each day with him was precious and they had hoped to have plenty of time together in their elder years for travel and spending time with their grandchildren. She wanted and needed to be there for him while he received treatment and then hopefully recovered.

She was also very conflicted about leaving Walt. She really felt like she would be letting him down in some way. She felt that Vic and Ferg would miss her, but would adapt well to her future replacement. They were young and malleable. They adapted to technology and change and would manage well without old Ruby.

But Walt seemed so set in his ways and at times looked to Ruby to help him navigate new territory as it pertained to newfangled communication and law enforcement devices and policy change. She believed that although Walt may not have admitted it, he looked to her as a bit of a mother figure. She knew very well how to steer him away from his darker impulses and she had been a stalwart figure in his daily working life now for almost 30 years.

Although Ruby and Walt did not feel the need to make obvious gestures of affection or appreciation, the mutual sentiment was there, several layers below the surface. Ruby was also acutely aware of the reluctant role she played as the 'Walt Meter' for Cady and Henry. More than a few times, one or both of them had called or come to see her to obtain an interpretive reading of Walt's state of mind when he shut them all out.

"We are a family in that regard" Ruby said to Henry with conviction. "Not to be vain, but we've already suffered great losses with the passing of Martha and Branch. What is my departure going to do to Walt?' she questioned with a fierce look on her face. She looked intently at Henry, who was finishing up the cheeseburger preparations.

"Well?" she demanded. "What will happen? I can't leave, can I? Bill needs me, and this is OUR time for each other. Even though my concern has just been heightened with Bill's illness, I've been worried no end about this."

Henry looked at her and smiled sweetly and confidently and offered "they will all survive." "You will leave a wonderful legacy of compassionate and professional performance. You have given yourself fully to serving the public and law enforcement communities, and your influence on the Sheriff and deputies is immeasurable. Besides, you aren't leaving Durant, are you?"

"No, of course not. Well, maybe now and again if we go see the kids in Minneapolis. But that would only be for a few weeks each summer."

"So, you would only be a phone call away", poked Henry. "Or at most, a short drive from your place to the office. Would you consider easing into retirement by working part-time or doing contract work?"

"Well…I…I…hadn't really thought of it at that level of detail. I was only looking at the big picture", said Ruby.

"Here, eat your lunch while it is hot. Would you like coffee or tea?" asked Henry.

"Coffee please. Thanks Henry. I always did appreciate your wise counsel."

There was a comfortable pause in the conversation. "Ruby…" Henry proceeded slowly with his line of enquiry. "Have you thought about Walt's approaching birthday? He is turning 55 next month, and will be eligible for a full pension."

"Oh my" gasped Ruby. "I knew his birthday was approaching, but forgot that it was the early retirement milestone birthday. Do you think he would also be looking at retirement? Are we going to plan a party for him?"

Henry winked at her, as he stole one of her french fries from the red plastic basket. "Ruby my dear, Walt told me a few weeks ago that he was considering retirement. It really was an eye-opener when Branch ran against him in the election and nearly won. And now with the Martha mystery solved and Branch gone, it does not feel the same to him. He does not seem to have the same fire burning inside him these days. He told me that it may just be the right time for him to ease out of work, and it may be that Vic could take over for him."

"My goodness. Why didn't I see that coming?" Ruby exclaimed. "If I had stayed working, I would feel like a Mother hen without her chicks, with all this shifting around. And Vic as Sheriff…what would that be like? Can you imagine her attending a City Council meeting without swearing?"

"Well Mother Hen…your chicks have grown up and are ready to leave the nest" said Henry. "They can thank you and Walt for being such great teachers and surrogate parents."

Ruby paused to consider Henry's comments. She finished her coffee, topped up Henry's cup, and walked her dishes to the sink.

"Thank-you for lunch. It was very tasty as usual" she beamed. "Now I'm sure you won't let me pay for my lunch, and you know I don't really drink much and won't be at your event tonight. So here is a donation to the baby program" she said, pulling two twenty dollar bills from her wallet. "Let me know how the Healthy Baby program goes. You know that my sewing group from church could easily whip up some nice flannel baby blankets in no time", she explained. "Babies make everyone happy" she said, remembering the soft voices and gentle hands of Walt, Ferg and Cady, when a baby had once been brought into the station for protection.

"Give Bill my best, would you? Can I come and see him some time?" asked Henry, as he walked Ruby to the door. "You know we have discussed alternative healing before, and I would like to offer Bill my support."

"Of course Henry", said Ruby. They exchanged a warm hug, each at peace knowing that a worrisome family matter was made less painful when it was shared.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, on a Wednesday night, Ruby was surprised to receive a phone call at home from Walt.

"Rube, it's for you" said Bill, handing her the phone, with a funny look on his face. "It's Walt."

"Hello Walter. Is everything alright?" enquired Ruby. "I…I…I don't think you've called me at home like this in years. Do you need me to come into the office?" she asked.

"Nope. Everything's ok, Ruby. Sorry to bother you at home like this…didn't mean to worry you" said Walt with his deep timbred voice. "Ruby, can you and I get together sometime to have a chat. Are you available for tea on Sunday afternoon?"

"Tea?" said Ruby…"tea?"

"Or coffee. Doesn't have to be tea. It can be coffee", Walt said with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't think we would have enough time or privacy at work."

"Well, ok, Walter. Sunday afternoon would be fine. Bill and I usually have a light lunch right after church lets out. What about something like 1 pm?" Ruby asked, still quite puzzled over the request. "Where should we meet?"

"I can come and pick you up…would it be ok if we went to my cabin? I've been a little more careful with my cleaning lately, and Cady has upgraded my kitchen a little, with new coffee mugs and one of those fancy new coffee machines. I'm pretty sure it's safe now", he laughed.

"Um, ok Walter. Shall I bring a lemon loaf, something to go along with our coffee? I seem to recall that you liked that", asked Ruby, with no clue what else to say.

"Ok, that would be nice. I'll let you go now Ruby…and I'm sorry to worry you. See you tomorrow at work. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Walter."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week passed by with only mundane tasks and activities at the office. Walt knocked at Ruby's front door at about five minutes before 1 pm on Sunday. Bill answered the door and gave Walt a firm handshake, and arm clasp. "Hey Walt, good to see 'ya". "Likewise Bill…Hi Ruby."

"Hello Walt. I'm ready to go", Ruby said with an unsure smile on her face. She put on her spring jacket and gathered her purse.

"Now Walt…don't forget it's a school night. Ruby's mother and I want her to be home by 8 o'clock so she can finish her homework", roared Bill.

"Ok Bill…will do" said Walt with a goofy grin on his face. Ruby looked at them both with a frown.

"You two…always clowning around. Sweetie, if you could be sure to put the roast in the oven by 3 pm, we'll be ok for dinner." "Okey dokey" chimed Bill as they departed.

Walt drove Ruby towards his cabin and they both admired the landscape which was rapidly greening up with the spring rains.

"How is Bill feeling?" asked Walt, knowing that Ruby had probably already determined how much Walt really knew about the situation. She had an eerie knack that way, just like Henry.

"He's doing ok. You know Bill. Always the life of the party and never one to complain" sighed Ruby. "He begins his treatment in earnest, in June. We have to go to Denver for that."

"Oh" said Walt, with bad memories of Denver. "I'm sorry Ruby. Cancer is an evil thing, but it doesn't take everyone", Walt said gently. "Sounds like they have a good strategy. Did he have one of those Boards or Committees strategizing for his treatment? I've heard that's what they do sometimes."

"No, thankfully, they felt it was caught early enough and they say Bill's chances look very good" said Ruby, looking out the window to her right, at a herd of elk grazing in a distant field. "I think they convene those committees of experts when the prognosis is not good, or if the cancer involves multiple organs or systems."

"Oh" said Walt softly. "Martha had one, you know. I guess they weren't that hopeful."

There was a pause in the conversation, as they drove over a series of cattle guards and property lines. They had left the paved highway some time ago.

"How ARE you Walter? You know, we hardly ever talk to each other anymore", Ruby said, irritated at how strange she felt spending time with Walt like this. "I don't know how we seem to have gotten so far off the rails. We used to visit a little in the office, and we always seemed to know what was going on with each other, and we never felt that we couldn't share something. Now you sometimes feel like a stranger to me, and I don't like it."

Walt enclosed Ruby's small hand in his, as he took the final turnoff to his property.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I've been inside my head a bit too much lately. That's what Cady calls it. I realize that it doesn't help things at work. Will you bear with me, and I'll explain myself over coffee. Did you bring the lemon loaf?" he asked expectantly.

"I brought two loaves. One to share, and one to leave with you" she replied, as Walt helped her out of the passenger side of the Bronc. He seemed pleased at the prospect of the extra lemon loaf.

"It's so warm, shall we sit outside on the porch?" asked Walt.

"Yes, the view is wonderful."

"You sit right down here" said Walt, pointing to one of the ancient rocking chairs. "There is a blanket just inside the door if you need it. Would you like coffee?" He tended to avoid the tea box these days, in favour of coffee.

Walt stepped inside the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. He preferred making coffee the old fashioned way, and only really used the new machine that Cady had bought him, when she came over. He set out two of his nicer coffee mugs and sliced half of one of the lemon loaves, arranging the slices on a small decorative plate that Martha used to like.

"Walter, this scenery takes my breath away" Ruby called from the front porch. "How do you ever get any work done around your house with this view?"

A laughing Walt walked out the door to stand by Ruby. "Well, I don't get much work done here as you can see. Sometimes I just sit here and read for hours. You know, I've seen wolves come out at dusk lately. I didn't know they were coming back this far east."

"I thought they were mostly over in Yellowstone, but I suppose they can move around quite a bit" offered Ruby, her knowledge of these things limited mostly to the National Geographic channel on tv.

"See that little hill over there?" Walt asked, pointing to a small round tree-covered hill in the distance. "Not many people know this, but that's where I proposed to Martha and where we were married. It's also where I set her ashes free a short while ago" he said sadly with a flood of memories bringing tears to his eyes.

Ruby put her hand on his arm. "Cady told me that she thought you had come to terms with Martha, but she didn't elaborate. How do you feel about it?"

"Just a sec. The kettle is boiling" Walt dashed off inside the cabin. He made the preparations, bringing mugs of steaming coffee, milk and sugar and the loaf slices out to Ruby on a tray. "Here we go."

"Looks good. Who made the lemon loaf" asked Ruby with a giggle. She admired the decorative plate, knowing that it had been a favourite of Martha's.

"Oh, my close friend is a wonderful baker" said Walt with a wink, pulling up a chair. "I don't really know how I feel about Martha. But I just knew that I had to set her ashes free. I was keeping her close to me in the tea box and it just didn't feel right. I used to like tea…but…" I guess I'm taking a few small steps forward with it all."

"It sickens me to think of Barlow, you know", said Ruby. "I've known Branch since he was a teenager, and loved him. I always felt he deserved to have loving parents, or at least a father who gave him the time of day. And to think that Barlow had Martha killed. I hope that in the end, Branch didn't know that about his dad. He would have been really hurt to know that, and would have been ashamed that his dad caused you the loss of Martha."

"Yeah, I agree. Umm…can we change the subject? This is really not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, I understand, Walter. It's just that we've talked so little these past few months. This scenery and the land makes a person feel more about things…more expressive, I mean."

"Yup, I know. I'm sorry that I haven't made much effort to support you or talk to you lately, Ruby. With all the Nighthorse and Casino business, and then the whole Barlow/Branch thing, I just wasn't good company to anyone, and I retreated in anger and pain. You know that's what I do sometimes. I'm sorry" explained Walt, his hand on her forearm next to him.

Ruby sighed in understanding, and then started to cry. To her, it was almost as though this place were a cathedral imploring her to make a confession. "Oh Walter" she gasped in embarrassment. "I have something to tell you that may make you even more upset."

"Now, now, Ruby" said Walt, reaching for her. They embraced awkwardly because of the way the rocking chairs were situated. "Everything will be ok. We've always somehow managed to survive life and carry on." Walt continued…"I know about your retirement worries, and recently a little birdie told me about Bill. I'm so sorry. Tell me about it."

In more detail than she gave Henry, Ruby explained the nature of Bill's illness, the treatment proposal and schedule, and all of her worries about leaving work and Walt. Walt seemed to take it all in, adding a few questions or comments here and there. "And so, that's what I'm worried about Walter", she said. "I should add, that although I'm making overtures here to retire, I do want you to know that I've always loved my job at the Sheriff's Department and working with you."

"Thanks Ruby. It must have been difficult to keep all that bottled up inside. Believe me, I'm an expert at it" Walt chuckled, even though it wasn't funny.

"I've been thinking about all this for a while. I know how we can take some of the load off you", he continued. "I think you just have to focus on Bill now, and not the Sheriff's Department. We have the ability to hire extra people now that our grant application has been accepted. That was such a good idea that Vic had to use the Casino and our recently documented uptick in local crime as the catalyst for the funding application for more staff. I can hire a new receptionist/dispatcher soon, and it can be a short or long-term position to suit your needs. The replacement would allow you to retire and be with Bill for any length of time and yet you could just dabble in the office if you wanted, part time or not at all. I don't want to lose you, but I really understand your need to be with Bill. I should have taken a leave of absence from work when Martha got really sick" Walt explained with a sigh of disgust in his voice.

"But she resisted that, Walter. She knew that the work would sustain you, and you both knew that you need to continue working in order to maintain health insurance for her."

"Yes, I realize that. But when I look back on it, it feels to me like I put my own selfish needs and interests ahead of Martha's. I regret losing the extra time I could have had with her." Walt looked deeply into Ruby's eyes, maybe for an explanation or some form of approval. "I also sometimes feel that I let Cady down….or that she somehow resents that I was always away working so much", Walt confessed.

Ruby considered his words for a moment and said thoughtfully "No, I don't think that was the case. You were there for Martha AND Cady when it counted, and both of them knew that the community needed you. You were…you ARE their Sheriff. And it's so obvious that Cady really loves her dad, so you have no worries there."

"Well, I may not be the Sheriff for not much longer" Walt said with a grin on his face. "I'm turning 55 soon, and I'm thinking of retiring myself. I'm feeling a little wrung out these days and maybe it's time to take a break. Besides, if I don't step aside, Vic will never really have a chance to take over for me. She's more than capable and ready to be the next Sheriff."

Ruby and Walt continued discussing some elements of their shared past, and evaluated retirement options for Ruby.

"Are you sure you would be able to give up all those midnight calls to car accidents in the middle of winter? What about the lost cattle callouts, or my favourite, the burnt jeans at the laundromat. Is Donny Coe EVER going to replace those old worn out dryers – and when will the public realize that they ought not to phone us when their blue jeans catch on fire?" Ruby laughed.

"No, I guess I won't miss those calls" sighed Walt, closing his eyes for a few minutes, enjoying a bit of afternoon sun on his face. "I will miss the good ones though, when we were really able to help people."

"Walter, we HAVE made a good team, haven't we?" Ruby said, making a statement rather than asking a question.

"Yes we have."

Ruby replied…"It's always been a bit of your yin to my yang. I was older and you younger. You bent the rules and I enforced them. You shot people and I baked cookies. Sometimes I think that people liked to pick who they complained to. They could call you with the shootings and car wrecks, or they could call me to confess their infidelities or report missing cats. But we got the job done."

"I guess it's like they say" Walt comment. "It's like the end of an era. Should we really do it? Both of us retire? We could sit here and have tea and crumpets. Bill could serve us", Walt proposed.

"Oh my" laughed Ruby. "That would never work. Bill would burn the coffee, and the five second rule would never be enough. I've seen him serve a cookie to guests two days after it had rolled under the kitchen table. It's disgusting."

"Oh" replied Walt, slightly disappointed to hear that about Bill. He tried to recall if he'd ever been offered a cookie at Ruby's house.

"Ruby, this is difficult for me to put into words, but I want you to hear this. I want you to know how much I have valued you over the years. And I don't mean in just the obvious ways about the office. I mean on another level, on a very deeply personal level. More than anyone in my life except maybe Henry, you've seen me at my absolute worst over the years – in an alcohol-induced rage, drunk for no good reason, hungry, raw, frost-bitten, horse-stomped, after fights with Martha or Cady or at the bar, after Martha's death, even after the death of my parents. You've seen me experience all of life's misery, and I handled very little of it with grace or success and yet you've always been there to help me pick up the pieces. And you've certainly made me a better man and a good Sheriff for the county. I owe you a lot for all that." Walt took a long breath. "I'll really miss you, but hope you won't be very far away. And I really want you to feel good about your retirement. It's your choice when to go and you deserve it."

"Well, as I said to 'the little birdie', we are embarking on Bill's treatment soon, and then hope to have time to putter in the garden and visit the grandkids. I won't be far away from the office, and I'll always be there for you, Walter."

"Me too, Ruby. I'd like to help you and Bill out if I can. If he's feeling poorly, I can help out around the house and yard, and could certainly fetch groceries for you", offered Walt.

Ruby agreed that that kind of support would be very welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby, I have one more thing to ask of you, and then I'll take you home. Will you come with me to the site where Branch's ashes were put? It's not far from here", Walt asked. Branch's largely absentee mother had agreed to govern his ashes after Barlow had died. One of Branch's favourite places was a high windy butte off the southwest corner of the family property. It was a good place to go for a horseback ride and a great place to drive some golf balls. Cady had told Walt about the butte a while ago, and the other day he had asked Cady to get permission for a quick visit to the site today.

Ruby and Walt made the short drive to the butte. It was a beautiful site and the light had turned golden as the sun moved lower in the sky. "Walter, I think Branch thought of you as a bit like a father figure. Not when you two were fighting, but I think in a general sense. Barlow was so severe at times and I don't think he really ever took the time to teach Branch how to be a good man. Walt, whether you realized it or not, you WERE a positive influence on Branch, and he looked up to you, with fondness at times."

"I know. I felt it for a time after the Election and Cady's accident. But neither of us could acknowledge it, us being pig-headed guys like we were. But I felt it, the need Branch had for a bit of guidance."

"And you saved his life when he was shot. As well, you stood by him for the longest time after that, when no one believed him about David Ridges."

"It's such a shame. No one deserves to die like that and to be found in a cold river. I'm glad I was the one to find him, you know. It was ugly, but in a way, it was one small final thing I could do for him," Walt confessed, his arm around Ruby's shoulder as they watched the setting sun.

"Walter, you did more than just find his body. You determined that it was his despicable father, and you brought Barlow to justice in the end. Branch would have appreciated that."

"Well, I hope he will find some peace. I'll miss him," Walt said, after a long silence.

"Walter, this is a bit off topic, but I think you and Vic should try again" Ruby said quietly. Walt looked at her with surprise. He and Vic had been pretty low key with their dating a while back, and lately there had been no socializing at all. "You are good for each other and you should find the time to explore that."

"Hmmm…" mumbled Walt, keeping his thoughts private.

As the sun began to set, Walt and Ruby made their way back to Ruby's house. On the front porch, Walt gave Ruby a long warm hug, and thanked her for her time and for the love she gave to him over the years. He also thanked her for everything she had done over the years for Martha and Cady.

"A pleasure, Walter…it's been a real pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Chicken salad sandwiches at the Busy Bee?" she asked.

"You bet," said Walt. "With extra mayo."


	7. Chapter 7

Henry and Walt kept their thoughts on change to themselves. Ruby and Bill embarked on their journey through the medical system.

In the end, a few months later, Ruby was offered another one-year work extension, which she declined. A part-time receptionist/dispatcher was eventually hired, with Ruby performing contract work at her convenience, a few hours each month, helping Walt and the staff with report writing, research and office organization. She was able to find the right balance, attending to Bill's needs as well as keeping up with the goings on at the Sheriff's Department.

Later that same year, Walt put in his retirement papers and officially became a Pensioner, providing no end of levity to Henry, and really surprising Cady. Eventually Henry stopped making jokes about dentures and adult diapers and rocking chairs.

At first Walt wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, thinking that perhaps he had made a big mistake, but Henry soon found him part-time bartending work at the Pony. As well, Omar called upon him to help as an occasional guide for his rich hunting buddies.

Walt's cabin improvements slowly took form, Ferg was promoted to Senior Deputy, and Vic became Sheriff. Ferg had actually been quite helpful with some carpentry work on the cabin, as had Bob Barnes. Walt and Vic started spending more time together, with Walt quietly coaching her about Sheriff duties. Over time their feelings deepened to a more natural and interesting state. Ruby was sure that they would get married one day. Walt secretly harboured thoughts of having a baby with Vic, and was also eager to see grandbabies from Cady, although she was secretive about the man in her life.

Every other month the extended Absaroka Sheriff's Department family got together for a potluck supper, each member taking a turn at hosting the event. At the gatherings, Ruby and Henry always winked at each other in quiet satisfaction, revelling at the outcome of all the changes, and at the joy they felt for each other and for their 'family'. Special guests came and went to the suppers too, including Bill, Omar, Mathias, Lucian, Bob Barnes, Doc Weston, Dorothy (and even Travis, although no one would ever admit to inviting _him_ ).

And best of all, Ruby and her husband would enjoy over 30 happy years of retirement. They would eventually be able to look back at the cancer as just a brief bump in their life's journey.


End file.
